In means of transportation for a larger number of passengers, frequently, for the purpose of entertainment and information, displays are arranged and provided which are either provided for each passenger individually or for a larger number of passengers. Such displays are frequently arranged overhead in supply channels from which these displays can be extended when in use, in order to allow viewing according to their intended purpose. When such displays are not in use, the displays are retracted into corresponding spaces in the supply channel, for example so as to prevent the hindering of passengers during boarding and deboarding.
In the past such displays were frequently mounted in the overhead supply channel in a foldable manner with a folding mechanism so that, when in use, the displays can be folded out on a rotary axis from an accommodating recess. In this arrangement, in the retracted state the actual display area as a rule points upwards so that in the retracted state the display area is no longer visible to the passenger.
Other mechanisms provide, for example, for a display to be pushed into the supply channel by means of a translational, i.e., sliding, movement so that the display completely disappears in the supply channel when it is not used. However, such an arrangement uses a comparatively substantial installation depth in the supply channel, which installation depth essentially corresponds to the dimensions of the display in the direction of push-in.